Toralei Ryokou
Toralei Ryokou (りょこう トラレイ, Ryokō Torarei) is a chūnin-level kunoichi and teacher from Haigakure, situated in the small Ash Country. Background Toralei was the first and oldest child of the Ryokou clan head: Daisuke Ryokou and his wife, Michiko. Thoroughout her early childhood years, she was greatly sheltered, along with all the younger children, by her parents and clan members, causing Toralei to grow up with a somewhat lack of confidence and practical knowledge about the real shinobi world. Such over protection was caused by her parent's undemonstrative fear of not being able to protect their village, and as a consequence, Toralei, if there was any major dispute between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth. Their small village being localized close and between the two made it a possibility of them being caught in a cross fire. Even though, her grandmother frequently took her in trips during holidays and festivals. On one occasion, her grandmother took her to Konohagakure when she was only 4 to buy her first kimono. During her Academy days, Toralei didn't stand out in any particular way either than knowledge, making her one of the least well balanced students of the lot. Such fact further increased her sense of displacement and inferiority, leaving the young girl refusing to form any type of prolonged interaction with her fellow classmates. At home, Toralei had a much more lively and relaxed demeanor, focusing on her studies whenever she wasn't playing with her only friend, Kuma from the Taimu Clan, and her younger brother, Ryuutarou, and had spare time. She spent much time with her grandmother, one of the village's elders, talking and reading to one another. It was that way that Toralei learned herbal medicine and basic medical formation, along with the help of some of the medical-nin within the clan. After becoming a genin, She was placed in a team with two more students, and Satoru Yume, a jōnin-level shinobi that took interest in helping the young girl evolve, putting her through a more rigorous training plan than her teammates, and would later give to her what is now one of her weapons of choice. At age fifteen, Toralei entered the Chūnin Exams along with her three man team. She lost in the last and third round, yet proved to be skilled enough to become a chūnin. After such, Toralei was more than satisfied with how such she had gone, deciding to dedicate herself to teach the younger generations. It was there that she discovered her love for teaching and taking care of young children. Finding joy in the bittersweet sorrow of having to let go of those few young ones that one day would become good shinobi. Personality Toralei is a motherly-figure to several of the orphans living in the village. Kind hearted and friendly, she is normally seen around the village's small Academy and School. Even if with a motherly and gentle demeanor, Toralei can be quite childish around younger children, ready to join in their games and plays. As a child, Toralei lived mostly isolated within her own house with her younger brother, causing her to be very shy and withdrawn within unfamiliar surroundings and individuals, as well as overly attached to her grandmother and mother. As time passed, and with the help of her grandmother and the Academy, she slowly bloomed into the usually cheerful and thoughtful woman she is today. Albeit still a young girl at heart, somewhat naive and clueless, Toralei is capable of showing maturity when the occasion demands. Responsability and loyalty are two of the traits that define her as a ninja, and her warm and open heart defines her as a woman. As shy as she might seem, Toralei is capable of being a tad sassy and bold, normally only after a good serving of strawberries. Her sometimes playful and childish nature tends to sometimes rob her off of some credibility. Lack of confidence is one of her plagues, among them being self-doubt and self-worth. A thinker by nature, Toralei registers information and mulls it over for a certain amount of time, normally retreating into her shell while doing so. Her temper, though, is something that rarely gets ignited, but when it does, Toralei's personality seems to completely transform. Her passionate behaviour towards her beliefs, standards and morals do not help when her blood starts boiling. When it comes to her child, she is quick to loose her tight control over said temper if someone pushes the right buttons. Due to her capability of storaging and capting information rather quikly, Toralei is a good teacher, though she lacks the complete skills when it comes to strategy and battle formations. Thanks to her eidetic memory, Toralei is capable of describe anything she has seen/heard/touched/smelt with precision and detail. However, Toralei dislikes explained/spoken directions,almost as much as she dislikes seeing those she loves going through harships, preferring to be taught and shown how something is done. Appearance Toralei was truly blessed in this department, thanks to being the daughter of a member of the clan that was known for their members' beauty (thanks to selective breeding). With a soft and curvy hourglass shaped body, with birthing hips and full breasts, longs legs and a small waist. Her features are rather soft, and feminine, with a set of wide dark brown eyes, a small pointed nose, and a small mouth with soft pink lips. Her dark brown hair is straight, with some slight undulation at the ends, and waist-like length. During the her first and single appearance in Part I, Toralei's outfit consisted of a completely black short skirt with a gash on the side and a golden trimming, short black shorts underneath and her village's standard shinobi boot-like sandals; a cheongsam -like black and gold sleeveless top with a mesh shirt and her village's standard dark grey with brown trimming flak jacket . Bandages were wrapped around both her elbows, wrists, and knees; The ones at her right leg extended up to most of her thigh because of her kunai pouch being strapped to her right thigh, ending just an inch away from the hem of her shorts. She also wore fingerless gloves with retractable claw-like blades and belt-like buckles at their endings. She used her clan's signature forearm cuffs with their symbol, and her village's forehead protector (with a black cloth), at her forehead, her hair falling just past her shoulder blades, loose. In Part II, Toralei shows a more relaxed and amicable appearance, wearing lighter and more casual clothing. Her outfit consisting of a simple green long narrow-sleeved ao dai top, with straight and slightly loose white silk pants and green flats. Her dark brown hair has grown, passing her waist line and almost reaching her hips, and now kept tied in a low and sideways ponytail on the left side of her head, right bellow her ear, or in a low ponytail at the back of her head. The metal part of her headband is now sewed to the pouch she carries low on her hip area, where she keeps her first aid kit at all times. In one chapter, it was revealed that she wears a sleeveless mesh shirt beneath her top and has two daggers strapped to the sides of her calves. Sometimes her clothes are depicted as light grey or a dark brown and her hair as black; her pants, though, remain white. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name "Toralei" (or better, it's Japanese counterpart "Torarei") means "tiger ray". Close friends and family members simply call her "Tora", which means "tiger". *Toralei's hobbies are herbalism , playing catch and hide and seek with the young children in the street, and taking care of her infant child. *Toralei wishes to fight no one as long as they don't mess with her family, friends and allies. *Toralei's favorite foods are nikujaga and strawberries, while her least favorites are chocolate and anything fried. *Toralei has completed 26 official missions in total: 9 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Toralei's favorite word is "comrade" (同志, dōshi) and "beloved" 最愛, saiai). Her favorite phrases are "I go hand in hand with love and forgiveness." (愛と許し手に手をとって行く, Ai to yurushi-te ni te o totte iku) and "I fight like a tiger for my son," (私は私の息子のために戦うのトラのよう<, Watashi wa watashi no musuko no tame ni tatakau no tora no yō.) *Toralei shares voice actors with both Hinata Hyuuga, and Rin Nohara. *While having little to no importance, Toralei is known to sing quite a bit, especially when she's putting her child to sleep. (This is how she would approximately sound like if she sang something lively.) Reference *Rights for the fanart of Vietnam from Hetalia used here goes to their respective mangakas. Of course, the rights for the character (Vietnam) and Hetalia (Axis Powers and World Series) goes to Hidekaz Himaruya.? *You can find all pictures used in this article here . *Article under construction. Category:DRAFT